1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to hold a plurality of rolls of tissue such as toilet tissue and the like and is capable of feeding a new roll of tissue into a dispensing position upon the exhaustion of the previous roll.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The need to have an additional roll of paper tissue in a toilet setting is very evident. After one roll expires, a user of the toilet may require an additional roll. Recognizing the utility of providing for one or more additional rolls of tissue in a toilet setting has been recognized in the art. Many devices have been proposed to discharge a roll of tissue whenever the original roll of tissue has been exhausted. The devices known in the art address the utility aspects of a multiple roll dispenser--to dispense a secondary roll of tissue whenever the primary roll is exhausted. The devices, many of which perform their desired task in an appropriate and efficient manner, lack any redeeming aesthetic factors. These devices are designed to work without regard as to how they look. Furthermore, many such prior art devices, being designed for implementation in a commercial setting, are relatively complex in design, operation, and are inefficient in space utilization.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multiple roll dispenser that overcomes the above-stated shortcomings in the art. Such a dispenser must be able to quickly and efficiently discharge a roll of tissue whenever the prior roll is exhausted. Such dispension must be performed relatively easily. The device should be space-efficient and must be able to be configured so as to provide aesthetic qualities to its surrounding environment.